Late Blooming Sakura-Blossoms
by Lumikkola
Summary: She woke up to a warm spring morning, only to notice her friend sleeping next to her! Naked...fuuck, how did this happen? First person POV. InoTen. beware of yuri hinting, and shoujo ai. Meaning girl x girl. Short one-shot. ...Yeahh...I can't do summaries. Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto and it's charaters. I don't make any money of this.


A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever. The idea just popped into my head, and I decided to give it a try ;)

English isn't my mother language. Actually Finnish quite the opposite of English, so there's probably alot of grammar mistakes and errors, and I'm not completely satisfied how it turned out, but oh well :D

yuri really isn't my thing, so please be merciful :) And reviewing, telling me how to improve my writing would be super helpful!

So let's get to it!

* * *

 _ **Late Blooming Sakura-Blossoms**_

I woke up to the light of the sun shining trough the curtains straight onto my face. My head was pounding, and hips were sore as hell. While I was rubbing my eyes, a tired yawn could be heard from the big lump, under the blanket right next to me.

Wait...a lump?! Who was in my bed? Lump moved, now it was facing me. I could clearly see who she was. Ino...why? Ino was slowly waking up, a small smile formed to her lips when she noticed me.

"Good morning honey, last night was totally sweet!" she grinned, looking like she'd won in a lottery.

Last night? What does she— Oh no way! No no way! I felt like crying and laughing at the same time, as the memories from last night started to flood back to my head. I remeber that went to drink with her, we would take just a little bit of sake, and have a "good old friends" chat. Looks like it wasn't "just a little bit of sake". Oh my god, then we...! I blushed furiosly, as I remembered the rest. Shivers ran down my spine.

She giggled:

"So you remember now, huh? I sure had a really good time, Hottie. You were screaming and moaning for more all night long~ Haven't felt that good in a while".

I was truly shoked. I opened my mouth, but couldn't get out anything, than just a little whisper:

"I...I'm sorry"

The blond's face turned fast from amused to worried. She rose from the duvets to hug me, naked. I just now realized that I was naked too, and desperately searched for something to cover me up. Embarassed, I couldn't find anything that was close by, so I decided to hug her tightly so she wouldn't see my body. Wrong decision.

Our touch sent a little sparks all over my body, making me all more embarassed. She patted my back, humming comfortingly. Suddenly I realised that I wasn't disgusted, suprisingly, a bit aroused from our actions.

A tear slid from my cheek down to her back.

Am I a... _lesbian_?

No, surely it wasn't that.

I mean, I had a crush on Neji for like four years. I hadn't been a virgin neither. Then a bisexual? That must be it, I guess. Ino noticed that I was crying.

"What's wrong honey? You know that our friendship isn't over. Of course it is not! I won't let it. I love you, you are my best friend. We just were sexually frustated both, and had a little bit fun. Nothings wrong, really!"

She hugged me tighter. I sobbed: "It's not that. I—I didn't know that I was attracted to girls too, until now". Ino looked at me eyes wide, before her features softened.

"Really? I'm so sorry. I know what you must be feeling like right now. I had to go trough the same thing, altough I noticed my sexuality already on my early teenage years..."

She started to put my hair back to their usual style, little buns on each side of my head. When the buns were done, so were my tears.

I realized once again, that I was naked. I turned firetruck red from my head to toes. Again...

Ino just smiled, maybe a bit sadly, or maybe she was just tired. I couldn't really tell. She got from the bed to find the usual china dress I wore and a new pair of panties. She threw them to me.

"Thanks, Ino," I said while dressing up. The blond woman just pulled lazily a too big t-shirt on. She walked to open the door. "I'll go make some coffee, nee? Come down when you're ready, honey. Altough if you take too long it's gonna get cold."

And with that she disappeared downstairs.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked at the mirror to see a red, puffy (?) pair of eyes. Well that's to be exepted. The buns she made where so terrible that I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, forgetting the angsty toughts I had for a second. The smell of fresh coffee came all the way upstairs, making my usual morning-coffee-addict senses wake. I quickly fixed my hair and shyily stepped down stairs.

There she was. Her smile was really bright, and she suddenly looked very beautiful despite the black rings under her eyes. sun shone from the window, making me rub my eyes again. It was because of the sun, but I couldn't help but think that Ino's stunning beauty got to do something with it too.

...How did my toughts get to this point...no way...do I LIKE Ino? Does she like me? If I remember correctly, she said that she loves me. Wasn't that just a normal, "sister-like" love thing? Something that friends said to eachother? Can you say that still after a hot and steamy night of making love? Oh my god, did I just think that!? I gotta stop this now. I'll deal with this later. Now coffee!

Ino gave me the bigger cup of the two.

"Tought that you need this, since you love coffee and all," she stated with a sudden smirk. I nodded, sipping at the still warm drink. Yeah, I'll deal with the love shit later. Bird's tweeting could be heard from outside. A couple of light pink sakura-blossoms flew in from the open window. Looks like it's going to be an another hot spring day. Suddenly I smiled at Ino. "Should we go to see the sakura-blossoms? I love them, and I've been waiting for them to bloom a while now. They are really late this year".

Ino had a suprised look on her face. Then her blue eyes started to sparkle. She leaned forward to place a small and a coffee-tasting kiss to my forehead.

So cute. (Not again!) Then she showed me one of her most stunning smiles again.

"Of course I'll go with you. Heck, I really want to, _TenTen_!"


End file.
